Rappapa
|firstepisode = In this world, there is nothing but seriousness! |lastepisode = Majisuka Gakuen 5}} was the top gang in Majisuka Jyogakuen. They were officially known as the by the school's administration. The gang occupied the wind instrument clubroom, which was the highest room in the school. Rappapa was often under attack by both their schoolmates and students of rival schools. Clubroom Rappapa's clubroom was located at the top of Majisuka Jyogakuen's clocktower (just below the worn-out school clock). A panoramic view of the school grounds could be seen from the window. The clubroom was divided into three separate rooms, each used for a different purpose. Most often shown was the main guest hall, where the members usually hung out. The room originally intended for band practices was used as an arena for fights of the Rappapa members. There were various musical instruments displayed, as well as a large Majijo flag on the wall. The final room was used as an "office" for the president and vice president. When the new Rappapa occupied the clubroom, a tribute altar was established and portraits of the previous Rappapa members were hung on the walls. This highlighted the achievements of their predecessors, particularly the gang leader. Members in Majisuka Gakuen 'The First Rappapa' President: Nojima Yuriko (only known member, became Principal of Majisuka Jyogakuen) 'Yuko's Rappapa' President: Oshima Yuko Vice President: Sado Four Heavenly Queens *Shibuya (with Dance) *Black *Gekikara *Torigoya HQ Guards: The Rappapa underlings (Anime, Jumbo, Rice, and Showa) Allies: *Sanshou Sisters Members in Majisuka Gakuen 2 'New Rappapa' (Maeda Atsuko's and Otabe's Rappapa) President: Otabe Vice-President: Maeda Atsuko Four Heavenly Queens *Kabuki Sisters (Ookabuki and Kokabuki) *Gakuran *Gekikara *Shaku HQ Guards: Team Hormone (Wota, Bungee, Akicha, Unagi, Mukuchi) Allies: *Oshima Yuki *Oshima Yuka *Team Under *Team Fondue *Golden Eyebrow Society *Other Tsu No Ji Rengou members *Gakuran's Fan Club 'Next Generation Rappapa' As the Rappapa members would graduate that same year, Atsuko told Center and Nezumi "You're already at the top now" just before her arrest. After this, the president and vice president positions were presumably taken over by Center and Nezumi. It has not been revealed if the Next Generation Rappapa had a structure similar to the previous Rappapas with Four Heavenly Queens and HQ Guards. President: Center Vice-President: Nezumi Four Heavenly Queens: *Otabe (supposedly, due to her still in Majijo until Season 6) *other unknown members Allies: Team Under: * Anime * Jambo * Rice * Showa Team Fondue: *Kanburi *Docchi *Tsuri *Toshima *Lemon *Golden Eyebrow Society *Other Tsu No Ji Rengou members Members in Majisuka Gakuen 4 This version from the Majisuka Gakuen 4 Series was formed after an all-out battle royale in the school began to take the top. President: Salt Four Heavenly Queens: *Otabe *Magic *Bakamono *Yoga Rappapa Alumni: *Kojiharu *Minami Members in Majisuka Gakuen Musical President: Otabe Queen: Gekikara Allies: *Team Kebab *Gats Members in Majisuka Gakuen 5 Salt's Rappapa President: Salt Four Heavenly Queens: *Miyawaki Sakura (Queens' leader) *Otabe (Sakura's mentor) *Magic *Yoga Katsuzetsu's Rappapa President: Katsuzetsu Mentor: Center *Team Hinabe (except for Kenpou) *Team Nagashi Soumen *Katabutsu Rappapa Alumni Members *Bakamono *Takahashi Minami *Maeda Atsuko *Oshima Yuka *Kashiwagi Yuki *Kojiharu *Nezumi Members in Lost in the Supermarket President: Katabutsu Alumni Adviser: Black Four Heavenly Queens: *Ikanome *Kamaboko *Uuchin *Uvall Ikanome's Guards: Team Okonomi *Ojuken *Pelican *Kandore *Nishigori *Utena Uuchin's Guards: Team Monja *Hannama *Texas *Sukinashi *CG *Orakio Members in Cabasuka Gakuen President: Miyawaki Sakura Four Heavenly Queens: *Otabe *Katsuzetsu *Katabutsu *Magic Sakura's Guard: Kamisori Otabe's Guard: Syuukai Katsuzetsu's Guards: Team Dontaku *Bouyomi *Mirror Katabutsu's Guards: Team Hinabe *Uonome *Kusogaki *Jisedai Magic's Guard: Ikizama Alumni *Center *Nezumi *Kojiharu *Salt History The principal of Majisuka Jyogakuen, Nojima Yuriko, was the creator and first president of the gang. It was never revealed how many members the original Rappapa had. It is also uncertain whether the gang was ever dissolved or reformed between the years after Yuriko graduated, and before Oshima Yuko came to the school. When Oshima Yuko entered Majisuka Jyoakuen, she quickly took down most of the competition at the school. Sado became Yuko's ally after the latter defeated her in a fight. It can be inferred that the two of them then had reformed or taken-over the Rappapa, and gathered their four Queens during this time. Majisuka Gakuen Rappapa kept their position at the top of Majisuka Gakuen for over a year at least. The gang was undefeated, until Yuko was hospitalized and Maeda Atsuko transferred to Majisuka Gakuen. Rappapa became aware that an extremely strong fighter had transferred to their school. One of the two transfer students, Onizuka Daruma, attempted to become a member of the gang. However, she was easily defeated by the underling members. Shortly after Daruma's failure, Atsuko beat up the five members of Team Hormone. This proved to the Rappapa that the rumor was actually true. Atsuko went on to defeat several several gangs and lone fighters, who accidentally (or purposely) provoked her to fight them by using the word "serious". Sado believed that the best thing to do was to take out Atsuko with the Four Heavenly Queens. However, Yuko forbade her from involving Rappapa, unless they were left with no choice. The hot-headed Shibuya sent her underlings, the Sanshou Sisters, to defeat Atsuko. After they failed in this task, the Queen challenged Atsuko herself. Following Nezumi's suggestions, she only indirectly disobeyed Sado's order while doing this. However, Shibuya lost the fight, knocked down by a single headbutt from Atsuko. After the defeat of the first Queen, Sado allowed Black to make a move against the transfer student. The self-proclaimed "four Queens" of Atsuko fought and defeated Black instead. After returning to school from a correction facility, Gekikara violently beat all of Atsuko's allies (excluding Daruma). This provoked Atsuko into a vicious fight with the third Queen. Despite their injuries, the Kabuki Sisters and Gakuran assisted their ally in the battle. When Gekikara had been defeated, the only remaining Queen was Torigoya. Sado "awakened" the true sadistic personality of the final Queen by locking her in a chicken coop. Torigoya began torturing her opponent mentally with memories of her best friend Minami's death. This backfired when Atsuko inadvertently forced the Queen to feel the pain and guilt that she had kept within herself. Finally, Atsuko was challenged by Sado, and fought the vice president in the Rappapa clubroom. While Atsuko also won this fight, she herself claimed it was more of a draw than a clear victory. While the Rappapa members challenged the transfer student one by one, Yuko was almost never present at school. She spent most of the series in a local hospital, afflicted by an unknown disease. While Atsuko trained to be a nurse at the same hospital, she was befriended by Yuko. Although the Rappapa leader eventually found out Atsuko's identity, the latter did not know who the older girl really was. She only became aware that Yuko was the president of the Rappapa just before fighting Sado. On the day that Yuko graduated, she passed the presidency of Rappapa on to Atsuko. Prologue to Majisuka Gakuen 2 After the graduation ceremony, Atsuko volunteered to become Yuko's personal nurse. Feeling that the end of her life was nearing, Yuko told the younger girl to seek the meaning and purpose of life. Majisuka Gakuen 2 Instead of becoming the new Rappapa president, Maeda Atsuko the leadership of the gang to Otabe instead. She did this in order to spend time out of school, seeking the meaning of life as instructed by Yuko. The Kabuki Sisters and Gakuran continued to be Atsuko's Four Heavenly Queens (as dubbed by Daruma in season 1). Gekikara returned to her role as a Queen, since she was held back due to being in a rehabilitation center through most of the last school year. However, in accordance with Yuko's wishes that she graduate, Gekikara adopted a less violent attitude. The former student president Minegishi Minami, who dubbed herself Shaku, also became a Queen. While she thought herself too weak for such a role, it was shown that she put in effort to become more worthy of the position. An alliance of the gangs in Majisuka Jyogakuen, called the Tsu Union, was formed to overthrow the hierarchy. Nezumi was the mastermind behind the union, but Center was the controlling force. By spreading propaganda in the form of leaflets, Nezumi gathered together various yankees and rallied them into rebellion. Among the members of this group are the former Rappapa underlings, who formed a group after Team Hormone were chosen as the new clubhouse guards. The "next generation" of yankees, Team Fondue, also allied with the union. The newly formed Tsu Union marched towards the stairs of the Rappapa clubhouse, chanting "crush Rappapa". Center led the force, beating any yankees who tried to get in the way of the group. As the Tsu Union approaches the clubhouse, Team Hormone appears to at the top of the stairs blocking their path. Suddenly, Gekikara's insane laughter is heard as she injures several yankees at the back of the group. Center and Gekikara begin to fight, only to be interrupted by the revelation that Yabakune has begun to attack Majijo students. It was soon revealed that Shibuya was behind the attacks. The former Rappapa Queen betrayed Majisuka Jyogakuen to join Yabakune, and created a group called Hadashi No Kai. She declared war on her former school, to get revenge on Atsuko after her humiliating defeat. The Kabuki Sisters are the first to discover that Shibuya is Yabakune's new leader. After a gruelling fight with both Yabakune and Shibuya, the sisters were defeated. Gakuran also later confronted Yabakune, defeating the Twin Blades, former Majisuka Gakuen students who transferred to the rival school. She is then attacked by the other Yabakune students, and is badly injured. Gekikara came to her rescue, and takes out the two members of the Barefoot Society. She was about to kill or seriously injure one of the Habu Four with a piano, but Gakuran stopped her just in time. Later on Gekikara was going to fight a one-on-one with Shibuya. However, she was stabbed in the stomach by a Yabakune student and hospitalized. Shaku was the last of the Rappapa Queens to be left standing. She would then defeat Team Under, after they mocked her and the current Rappapa. Team Under later began following Shaku as her underlings. Shaku was then confronted by Yabakune. She proceeded to battle against Janken, her Yabakune equal, in a match that ended with a draw. Prologue to Majisuka Gakuen 4 Two years after the previous events, Salt has claimed the top leader of Majijo position after a huge battle royal to see who the next top of Rappapa are. As noted by Team Hinabe she had no interest in the position "she didn't want to rule over anyone, but she didn't like having to look up or obey orders from someone higher than her either". By this point she had defeated every other yankee in Majijo and because she was the only Majijo yankee left standing the top leader positions was unquestionably hers so she created the next Rappapa generation bringing together her Four Heavenly Queens: Yoga, Bakamono, Magic and finally Otabe. Majisuka Gakuen 4 On the day when a new transfer student named Mizawaki Sakura moved into Classroom 2B, one of her classmates tried to challenge her but backs away after sensing danger when Sakura looked in her eyes. Scandal, who used to be Team Hormone's leader Wota, noted that she is similar to Maeda Atsuko. When Salt showed interest on the transfer student, Yoga became annoyed about this and decides to protect Salt from this threat. The battle resulted in Yoga's humiliating defeat. Bakamono, who expressed interest in Sakura the most after the transfer student defeated the strongest first year combo, challenged her next, which caused several confusions, but also ended in her defeat, which made Salt show and tell her interest in fighting Sakura. Magic was the third to challenge Sakura, which started in the queen tricking Sakura into one of her traps. After Magic started taunting Sakura's friends and their seriousness, even making fun of "Maji-kku" (a word-play on "Maji" and "Magic"), Sakura escaped and defeated the trickster queen. Finally, Otabe made preparations for an all-out battle to test Sakura that nearly ends in a tie before she goes unconscious. Which means she won the right to challenge Salt but was having doubts in fighting the Rappapa head after an incident that led to Salt being sent to a hospital. After several members of Yabakune appeared to "pay respect" to Salt's would-be successor. Salt showed up, showing Sakura that she can still duel Sakura. Salt and Sakura later dueled in the gymnasium the next day, the day before Salt's batch supposedly graduates. After several dodges from Sakura's attacks, seemingly measuring the transfer student, Salt gained the upper hand and beats Sakura faster than should have been possible. Sakura admitted that if it had been easy, it would not be fun, and realizes that it was her selfishness that made her lose. Salt comments that she still have high hopes for Sakura. Majisuka Gakuen 5 Cabasuka Gakuen Group Gallery Majisuka_9.jpg|Atsuko with Rappapa's top 3 70418.jpg|The New Queens with Team Hormone MajisukaGakuen2_TeamUnder.jpg|The Past Underlings, Team Under MajisukaGakuen2_OtabeRappapa_Formation.png|The gathering of forces Trivia *The name Rappapa was derived from . *The Rappapa members from the first season are shown to have their uniforms decorated with an eighth note (♪) as a sign of membership. In the second season, only Team Hormone was shown to have adopted this sign. *Although the gang was officially known as the Wind Instrument Club, Sado mentioned that she did not want anyone in Rappapa who cannot play a musical instrument. This showed that the gang was not particular in the type of instrument used. **In addition to wind instruments, a guitar and a drum were displayed in the fighting arena. *In the first season, all the Rappapa members except Yuko (who only wears hers in the hospital) wore a jacket over their uniforms. Sado had a furry grey and white coat, which she took off to fight Maeda Atsuko. Each of the four Queens wore a different colored sukajan jacket with a unique design. The underlings wore matching black leather jackets, which they continued to wear even after separating from Rappapa. *The first season Rappapa was portrayed by members of 's original teams (the first, second, and third generations). *In Majisuka Gakuen's first season, it was indicated that Yuko, Sado, Torigoya, Black, and Shibuya were Majijo's 48th graduating class. In the 4th Season, Salt's Rappapa was only indicated as Majijo's graduating class. In the 5th Season, Jisedai introduced Katsuzetsu's Rappapa as the 10th Generation, which meant that Salt's Rappapa is the 9th Generation. *In Majisuka Gakuen 5, only Bakamono graduated, while in an alternate timeline (Cabasuka Gakuen) Salt and Yoga also left. Category:Gangs Category:Majijo Student